


Aracnaphobia

by karmad



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a True Story, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiders are incognito demons and Gray agrees with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aracnaphobia

This is it. I’m about to die. There is no way I can defend myself from this beast. Every attack I throw at it falters and I can’t call for help, it’ll move. 

“Gray? Gray, where are you, we’re going to be la- Gray, why are you standing on the toilet?” Natsu, Gray’s roommate questioned. 

“Natsu! Thank God! You have to help me!” Gray cried from his perch on the toilet. 

“Help you off the toilet or..” Natsu started. 

“No you idiot! Kill this spider. It’s coming closer!!!” Gray shrieked. 

“Dude. You’re really freaking out this bad over a spider?” Natsu chuckled. 

Gray stared at Natsu. “This isn’t a usual spider! This is some type of demon!! Please eradicate it from my bathroom.” 

“Eradicate? Wow, you must be scared. You’re using big words.” Natsu chided. 

“I’m not scared! I am just watching out for our safety! You know that spiders can kill. All eight of their legs seethe with rage!” Gray whined still on his perch of the toilet. 

Natsu tiptoed closer into the bathroom and found the ‘spider’. “Gray….this isn’t a spider…” He laughed. 

“What do you mean that isn’t a spider?!” Gray asked. “It’s obviously a demon from Hell!!” 

Natsu picked up the “intruder”. “Spider, hellspawn bent on destruction whatever you want to call it, all in all it’s a ball of hair. 

Gray remained perched on his toilet seat. “Natsu, why do you have to lie to me?” 

Natsu turned to Gray with a murderous glint in his eye. “I’m lying huh? Then say hello to your little friend!” 

In that moment many things happened. Natsu picked up the “spider”, flung it at Gray, turned off the bathroom light and closed the door. 

“That’ll take care of his aracnaphobia.” Natsu mused as he heard Gray shriek in pure terror.


End file.
